Trucy's Birthday
by The Knit Hat Ninja
Summary: Phoenix is throwing a birthday party for the soon-to-be ten year-old, Trucy, and decides to invite Maya and Pearl along. What will happen when Maya and Phoenix see each other after two long years, letters being their only contact?
1. Chapter 1

_ Dear Maya,_

_ It's me, Nick! I hope this letter finds you well. I really enjoyed the Samurai DVD's you sent me._

_ Remember when I told you I had a daughter? Her name is Trucy. I adopted her when she was eight. Her tenth birthday is in a week and I wanted to let you know that you're invited to the party I am throwing in her honor. You can even bring Pearly. They're only year apart, so they'd get along great!_

_ Trucy has heard so many good things about you and she really wants you to come. It's not every day that someone gets to see the Channeling Master of Kurain. Unless you're best friends with them, of course._

_ You know you want to come, Maya...Trucy was begging me to make burgers just so you would come. And guess what? I'm making them! Don't break the little girl's heart! You don't even have to bring Truce a present. Having you visit is a present enough to her. She told me that. Isn't she adorable? I hope you can come to the party!_

_ With love,_

_ Phoenix_

_ P.S. I really do miss you, Maya._

Maya held the letter in her hand, reading the letter several times over. Tears fell down her cheeks and she tightly hugged the piece of paper. It was the first letter she had received from Phoenix in two months, and it was the best letter she had gotten. She smiled, holding the paper out to see it again.

"Mystic Maya, did you get a letter from Mr. Nick? You're smiling awfully big, and _tearing_ up!"

Maya nodded in response. She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks. She handed the letter to Pearl, who read the content of the letter in a matter of a few minutes.

"A girl _my_ age?" Pearl squeaked excitedly. She grinned. "We must go to this party, Mystic Maya!"

"Of course we are, Pearly! We need to see if Nick has kept that sweet little girl completely normal! I fear for that girl's life!" Maya said, falling into a fit of giggles. She then suddenly smiled. She would get to see her best friend she hadn't seen in nearly _two_ years. The only contact they had was through letters.

"Maybe you'll _finally_ realize that you and Mr. Nick are special someones!" Pearl sighed dreamily, covering her cheeks with her hands. This was a dream that young Pearl had had for months. She wasn't anywhere on giving it up anytime soon either, Maya had figured out. She had first noticed this when Pearl had suggested a long distance relationship. Maya knew fully well that Pearl didn't even know what this was and had soon found out that she had been asking Phoenix multiple questions about relationships where the couples are in different places.

"Yeah..." Maya replied, quietly. "Maybe."

Maya had regretted leaving Phoenix as soon as she had gotten on the train to leave for Kurain when she had first met him. Not only had she felt that she was a bad spirit medium, but also an investigative partner, no matter what Phoenix had told her differently. To add to the heap of problems, she was utterly in love with Phoenix as well. She had felt like a complete fool to have let down the love of her life so many times. Maya was sure that she was no help to the defense attorney.

In Phoenix, she had found a dorky best friend. His arguments about stepladders were completely pointless, and she was pretty darn sure that his spiky hair had got cell phone reception of at least a few bars. She loved his quirky comments and the fact that he could be with her without being _too_ weirded out. He was cool and determined, and that was what Maya had valued in Phoenix. They truly were best friends.

"I'm sending him a long reply back! That idiot hasn't' sent me a letter since today in two months!" Maya snatched a piece of paper that Pearl was holding and grabbed the best gift Phoenix had sent her to date: A _Steel Samurai_ themed pen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Nick,_

_Of course I'll come to the party, you idiot! I haven't seen you in two years! I miss you so much, you have no idea! Letters can only work for so long! Also, I haven't been to a birthday party in a long time, either! It'll be nice to see you again, and meet your daughter, Trucy. You've kept her a sane little girl, haven't you? Just kidding, I'm not THAT mean!_

_You've got to admit that I'm pretty cool if someone who has never met me is wanting me to come to their birthday party. You know I am, don't lie! And I'm totally bringing Trucy a present! My visit isn't THAT special. And don't worry, I won't pester her with anything that has to do with samurais._

_You're little girl seems really sweet, I can't wait to meet her! If she has any girl problems, tell her to send me a letter okay? I don't want you to be freaked out, although you'll have to face the music some time, Nick. After all, I'm a master, and I know these things well!_

_You're cooking burgers, you say? I was going to come even without the burgers, but that's just a plus! Let's just hope that you don't mess it up! Just kidding, of course!_

_I really do miss you, Nick, honest. There isn't anyone like you here in Kurain. I miss seeing your porcupine hair every day. Pearly says she misses you a lot, too. We both are really excited to see you!_

_With lots of love,_

_Samurai Maya_

_P.S. You've been telling Trucy good things about me? How sweet!_

Phoenix grinned widely. He had a feeling she would come. He had intended to send the letter two weeks in advance, in the off chance Maya could visit early and spend some time with him before the party had actually started, but he had grown terribly busy with Trucy's demands of banners, streamers, and all things decorations.

"Did you get a letter back from Ms. Fey?" Trucy's eyes lit up. "What did she say?" she ushered when Phoenix had nodded.

"She's coming. And she can't wait to meet you." Phoenix was about to say more, but he was tackled and tickled endlessly by Trucy.

"You have to make the _best_ burgers, or she might _leave_!" Trucy demanded, standing up. Phoenix had fallen over the couch in the apartment, and Trucy, who was holding on to his jacket, had fallen with him.

_I have a feeling Maya will make fun of me relentlessly if I DO mess up the burgers, so I better make them perfect_.

"Everything will be _fine_, Trucy." Phoenix assured the young girl, petting the top of her magician's hat. "Are you excited?"

Trucy scoffed as if that was the dumbest question in the world, "Of course I am, Daddy! Presents and Ms. Fey!"

"T-Trucy...don't be greedy..."

"I was kidding!" Trucy said quickly. She grabbed her father's hand, "I was _kidding_!" she repeated, "Don't take away my presents!"

Phoenix chuckled, "I was kidding, too!"

Trucy then puffed out her cheeks and slapped away Phoenix's hand. She began to run away from him, towards the direction of her room, yelling, "I'm telling Mr. Hat!"

"Sometimes I think you and Maya are mother and daughter or something..." Phoenix muttered quietly to himself. He blushed then; he had actually considered what it would be like. He began to walk away as well, towards the kitchen. He sat down in one of the chairs that was at the table. He ran his hand through his hair, or, at least tried to.

_Well, she's never talked about being in love or a happily married Master of Kurain, so I'm assuming she's still single_.

"What do you say Maya," Phoenix questioned to the empty room, "do you want to be my girlfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter was kind of..._too_ mushy at the end. I tried to make this chapter less mushy! Enjoy! :)**

Maya stood with an excited Pearl at the waiting station, blushing profusely. Needless to say, she was in fact very nervous. How would Phoenix react when he saw her? The two hadn't seen each other in two years...surely they would both look a bit different. The night before, Maya had gotten little to no sleep, numerous questions filling her head. Would Phoenix hug her? Would he comment on her new set of unusual clothes? Would he kiss her on the cheek? Would he even be _happy_ to see her?

"Mystic Maya, you look absolutely gorgeous! Mr. Nick is going to be so happy when he sees you!"

"Well," Maya muttered, "I would hope so." She sighed deeply and began to rub her temples. _Five minutes until the train comes...then in two hours I'll see Nick and Trucy..._

"Mystic...Maya?" Pearl grinned, hugging her cousin from behind, squeezing her tightly. "You really do like Mr. Nick, don't you?"

Maya nodded, her blush returning. She gripped the present that was wrapped carefully in tissue in her hands. She had gotten Trucy a bright pink magatama that was intertwined with a purple lacy ribbon instead of the usual white boring string. "Yup."

"I _knew_ it! I can't believe this is actually happening! Oh, wow!" Pearl hugged Maya even tighter, then, blushing herself. "Are you going to...make an advance on Mr. Nick?"

"_Pearly_! Don't talk like that! Especially in public!"

"Oh, Mystic Maya, please!" Pearl replied, releasing her grip from her older cousin. "All this time you've loved Mr. Nick and you didn't say _anything_?"

"I couldn't, Pearly!"

Pearl threw her hands onto her hips, "And why the heck _not_?"

"B-Because..." Maya was speechless. She hadn't really a clue why, actually. What had Maya so worried? It's not like Phoenix had feelings back for her. Well, in Maya's mind he did, but in reality the chance was slim. But now that she thought about it, slim wasn't impossible. "What if he doesn't like me back, Pearly? Then what do I do?"

Pearly pinched Maya's lips closed, "You need to stop thinking those things, Mystic Maya! He obviously likes you! So _can_ it, okay?"

"Fine," was Maya's muffled reply.

_CHOO CHOOOOOOOO!_

"The train is here!" Pearl shouted. She grabbed Maya's hand and they made their way to the train. Pearl handed her ticket to the driver, as did Maya.

"Welcome aboard, ladies!" shouted the conductor. He tipped his hat to them, and they began to walk to the end of the train, to find a seat.

Once they had found a seat, an announcer came onto to the intercom.

"We will be arriving to your destination in two hours, ladies and gentleman. Sit back and enjoy the ride."

Pearl could barely contain her excitement as the train finally had started to move. "What are you going to do when we get there, Mystic Maya?" she squeaked.

"Get myself a burger!" Maya said, enthusiastically. She laid the wrapped magatama beside her on the seat, having one hand hover over it protectively, to ensure nothing bad would happen to it. She wanted Trucy's present to be perfect; it was Phoenix's daughter after all.

"You don't want to see Mr. Nick first?" Pearl was shocked.

"Of course I do!" Maya answered, quickly. She felt a blush to her cheeks.

Pearl grinned, thinking, _There's the Mystic Maya I know and love!_ "Then your liking of burgers will have to wait!"

"...Very true, Pearl." Maya agreed, laying her head against the window. Outside the scenery of the trees were just a blur as the train had passed them. She closed her eyes. She would get to see Phoenix in about one hour and thirty minutes. She had a feeling she would be pestered by Pearl most of this trip...and she was right.

"You know," Pearl said, tearing into her miso ramen that Maya had bought for them, "when you and Mr. Nick get married, Trucy will be your daughter!"

Maya nearly spit her ramen out onto the table. "M-Married?"

Pearl nodded, "Well...when two special someones love each other, they get married, _right_?"

"Y-Yeah, but-"

"_Exactly_. So get married to Mr. Nick! You'll be happy then, right?"

_H-Happy? Have I seemed sad? I didn't even notice it myself..._

"What do you mean by 'happy then'?" Maya questioned. She stuffed a chopstick full of ramen into her mouth.

"Well...you've seemed so sad lately. I was thinking it was because of Mr. Nick withdrawal!"

Maya looked genuinely shocked. Perhaps she had seemed a _bit_ sad...but she didn't think it was really that bad. Of course she had missed Phoenix, the letters couldn't do justice when she could tell that Phoenix was laughing at a certain part when he had written the letter. She wanted to see the laugh in person. She wanted to be able to smell his crisp linen smell she had always admired at six o'clock in the morning. She wanted to see him. And she was finally going to be able to.

"I'll admit that I was," Maya said, frowning slightly, "But I'm not so much, anymore!" She finished the bowl and set it aside.

Pearl smiled, "Well, good." She pointed at a clock that was positioned at the front of the train. "Only 30 more minutes, Mystic Maya!"

"I don't know if I can do this, Pearly." She tugged on the ends of her hair, nervously.

"_What_? Mystic Maya! Of course you can! Mr. Nick and you are going to get _married_!"

"No we're not!" Maya almost shouted, feeling her cheeks flare. She rubbed her temples. She had really heard enough of this 'marriage' scenario. Even if she _did_ want to marry Phoenix...that would mean that either she would have to leave Kurain or that Phoenix and Trucy would have to move to Kurain.

"I guess you would have to start a lovey-dovey relationship with Mr. Nick first, wouldn't you?" Pearl asked, her index finger on her chin.

"Correct, Pearl."

"Then get a move on!"

"It's not that easy!"

Pearl scoffed, "You two already like each other! You're special someones!"

"_Ladies and gentleman, the train has now stopped. If this is your destination, you may now get off_."

Pearl then clapped her hands, excitedly. "This is it!"

Maya grabbed the wrapped magatama and followed Pearl to the exit of the train, knees shaking. _This really IS it..._


End file.
